Caught In The Act
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Rose Potter, the sister of the future Lord Potter, Harry Potter, was angry. She had gotten home from a night on the tiles with her betrothed, Fred Weasley when she finds out that her brother is having sex with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. What happens when their parents find out?


Title **Caught in The Act / / /** Rating **M**

Summary **Rose Potter, the sister of the future Lord Potter, Harry Potter, was angry. She had gotten home from a night on the tiles with her** **betrothed, Fred Weasley when she finds out that her brother is having sex with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. What happens when their parents find out?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione,** **James/Lily, Fred/OC**

Warnings **Contains a scene of post sex activities** **. Voldemort never existed, so James and Lily are still alive.**

- **Caught in The Act** -

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1996**_

Rose Potter knew telling her brother not to do something would be a recipe for trouble, that he would end up doing something he regretted later, but she knew that she would no doubt get blamed by her parents for letting him do it, even if she was nowhere near him at the time.

Rose had walked in after a night at the Diagon Alley, London, branch of a brand-new nightclub that her parents owned called Club W, with her betrothed, joke shop owner Fred Weasley, when she heard screaming coming from the upstairs part of the house.

Rose enjoyed going to Club W, mainly as they provided the best music gigs, such as the concert that they had gone to see was a teen band of Ilvermorny students who called themselves the Bent Winged Snitches, a band who were using the Christmas break at Ilvermorny to tour Europe.

The best time to go a branch of Club W for Hogwarts students, however, was during the Hogsmeade Weekends and that was to the branch in the village there, the reason being that they did special offers on multiple pints of Butterbeer, resulting in The Three Broomsticks being forced to use Butterbeer as a loss-leader, offering it as part of a meal option for its patrons, which mostly was nowadays formed of the Professors of Hogwarts and villagers from Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas.

As she headed upstairs to investigate the screaming, she saw the clothes that her 16-year-old brother, along with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, thrown all over the place. It was then that the 19-year-old realised that her brother was making Hermione scream in orgasm, the sound of her boyfriend making her a woman.

Rose opened the door to see her brother's erection pounding the bushy haired girl as if she were a piece of meat, not noticing that her betrothed was right behind her, along with her parents who had arrived back from a night at the Muggle cinema.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted at her son, angry with how he and Hermione were copulating in the family and they weren't even married. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT YOU AND YOUR…YOUR TART SHOULD NEVER BE DOING THAT IN MY HOUSE!"

"It's not your house mother, and you know damn well it isn't. Remember that Grandfather designated me in his will as the next Lord Potter when I come of age, and because of that, it is my house." Harry said, rolling off his girlfriend, his breath laboured as he was spent from his activity. "Unlike me, Grandfather never forgave father for marrying a Muggleborn. I've seen his diaries and he says that you only married father was because he was pissed enough to get you up the duff."

Lily was shocked at how her son knew about how she was drunk when she and James had unprotected sex, resulting in Rose being born. Heading to her son, she went to slap him, only to find that Hermione had grabbed her hand in order to stop her.

"Listen Lily, Harry and I had planned this for ages, us having sex. In fact, we have been together like this for six months, ever since we got Malfoy in trouble with Filch." Hermione told the person who was going to eventually end up her future mother in law. "I love Harry too much, even though he has broken the rules at Hogwarts too many times, including a case where we were almost killed, or worse expelled!"

Lily started opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, shocked at the brown haired Muggleborns statement. She was about to rebut the argument with another one when she found her husband taking her from the room. As she tried to protest, she felt her husband's hands rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

Rose left the room in shock, noticing Hermione crawling under the duvet, and she cast a silencing spell, surprised at how her brother's girlfriend had shut her mother down, despite being caught in the act!

- **Caught in The Act** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is #CaughtInTheAct

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, _and_ I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **082 / / /** **Publish Date 22/1/17**


End file.
